


half-and-double

by princeshixun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeshixun/pseuds/princeshixun
Summary: Sehun wasn’t in it for the money. He was in it for the diamond chokers.





	half-and-double

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for 2017's Jingle Bell SeLu ficfest, and the prompt I used was:
> 
> "In which Luhan's father asks his manager, Sehun, to dress up as Santa to cheer his spoiled son, Lu Han, up - clueless of how much his son grew up adoring older men." (#100)
> 
> I hope whoever prompted this is not disappointed! I had fun.

 

Diamond chokers on Lu Han. 

Diamond chokers on Lu Han, his boss’s son. That, and the prettiest fucking smile he’d ever seen.  

His boss was spouting bullshit again. Something about his son hiring strippers. Something about Sehun going and keeping an eye on the eighteen-year-old. 

Sehun would keep an eye on him, alright. He ogled Lu Han’s portrait until Lu Xiong shoved it at him, telling him to remember which one his son was. 

Sehun would remember him, alright.

“You’re young, aren’t you?” Lu Xiong asked. “Twenty?”

Sehun cleared his throat. “Twenty-four, sir, but I'm flattered.”

“Yeah, okay, young enough,” Lu Xiong said gruffly. “The boy said he’s hiring a Santa— probably strippers. You sabotage his orgy, Oh. Wear a Santa costume if you must.”

Sehun made a sound. “Uh… Are you sure he didn’t mean a mall Santa, sir? You know the ones whose laps you sit on and talk about what you want for Christ—“

“No,” Lu Xiong interrupted. “I know my son.”

 _How? You work eighteen hours a day…_  

Sehun kept his mouth shut. His boss was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Sehun had worked in his finance department for only two years and he was already sporting a six digit salary. The last thing he wanted to do was get on the man’s bad side. And maybe…maybe if he was good, he’d get a taste of Lu Han. Was that predatory? Probably. But the boy was so pretty… And what more of a thrill would Sehun ever get, except from fucking his boss’s son?

The life of a man in finance was sad. Rich and sad.

Lu Xiong eyed him. “Are you up for this, Oh? Because I can get Park to—“

“No,” Sehun quickly interrupted. Park Dahyun was fifty-three and unpleasant, reeking of booze and desperation. Putting him within a forty-foot radius of Lu Han would have been a tragedy. “I’ve got this, sir.”

“Thank you. You will be compensated appropriately,” Lu Xiong promised, and Sehun nodded, but he wasn’t in it for the money. He was in it for the diamond chokers. 

 

—

 

Lu Han was a scandalous boy. He loved cherries and alcohol and men a little too old for his own good. He wasn’t especially attracted to those men, you see, but he liked knowing his youth had power. He liked having any kind of power. Except, his flings didn’t last so long when the men found out he was merely eighteen years old, forging fake IDs with the pools of money his parents were careless enough to bathe him in. Honestly, what had they expected? He looked his age. Fucking cowards.  

Lu Han had a feeling, that lazy, snowy afternoon. Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe it was magic. Lu Han didn’t differentiate. 

Should he have been drunk at two in the afternoon? Probably not.

Except, his mother was out, and his father was working, and it was Christmas Eve, _for Christ’s sake_. Lu Han had spent the last seven Christmas Eve’s without them. At this point, he’d given up being angry, and intoxicated himself instead. He was on the phone with Baekhyun. 

“Do you think your dad heard us?” Byun Baekhyun asked, munching irritatingly on something. It sounded like popcorn. 

“Pretty sure,” Lu Han smiled. He _had_ given up being angry, but that was because he was harvesting something riper. Revenge. 

“I bet he’s killing himself over that.”

Lu Han laughed. “He’s hiring someone to bust our _orgy_.” Orgy was his father’s favorite word. Or at least it was the one he best associated with his son. The irony was that Lu Han had never actually been in one… But to know that, his father had to have to be home on Christmas Eve, and his mother had to have remembered that her son’s name was _Lu Han_ , not _Prada_. 

“Maybe we should have one, just to—“

“Stop,” Lu Han interrupted. Baekhyun was oddly obsessed with these things. “I have a better plan.”

There was a shuffling on the other end before Baekhyun responded in a hushed tone. “Fill me in later. Mom’s home, so I gotta go.”

Lu Han barely got to say goodbye before the line clicked silent and he was alone again— just him and his half finished bottle of gin.

 

—

 

Oh Sehun tugged at his silk tie and ignored the umpteenth phone call from his mother. He had told her he was working, and he wouldn’t make it to her party, but she had become increasingly persistent, especially over the last few hours. 

The fifth successive call in, Sehun snatched his cellphone and sighed as he picked up. 

“Yes, mother? I told you I was working.”

“On Christmas Eve? Sehun, honey, you should be here— even your father agrees.”

“How many times must I tell you? I don’t care for Christmas.”

“You always loved Christmas. It’s been a year. Honey. If you repent—“

“I’m not repenting.”

“—Jesus would let you back in.” 

 _“Fuck Jesus,”_ Sehun hissed. He hung up on his mother— his very religious mother— his mother who loved him in all the wrong ways. He almost wished she would just disown him. Then he wouldn’t have to hear the disappointment in her voice every time he didn’t announce that he had a pregnant wife. 

He didn’t want a wife, or children— another child. He didn’t want a God. God was dead to him the day He’d decided to take away Sehun’s baby…

He felt a sudden rush of exhaustion and dropped onto his bed. He was only twenty-four, but he felt older, and his mind couldn’t keep up with his body. Things were hard for him, and all that made him happy anymore was money and thrills he shouldn’t have taken.

Because boys like Lu Han reminded him of what it was like to feel young.

 

—

 

There was a knocking on the door, and Lu Han let out a shriek of excitement. 

“Dad’s pervert is here.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exclaimed from the other line. “Make sure you tie him up tight.”

“I will,” Lu Han replied smugly, checking his reflection in the mirror and finding himself wholly impressed. He had always been beautiful, but tonight he looked stunning. His inky hair curled at his temples, framing his angelic features, and his cheeks seemed to be dusted of something like rose and fairy dust. His eyes popped honey under the kohl he’d donned. 

He was, in three words, a man’s dream. 

He fastened a choker round his neck— one of dark velvet and glittering diamonds. Some man would steal it in the dawn, keeping it as a remnant of Lu Han’s memory. 

But first he had to get rid of the pest at his door. 

“Shut up now, okay?” Lu Han hissed to Baekhyun. “I’m putting you on speaker.” He slipped the phone into his back pocket and stepped towards a monitor on the wall. They’d installed a camera system after Lu Han had opened the door to someone who’d spotted a chandelier in the hallway and immediately tried taking _him_. 

But there was no burglar out there this time; only a young man in a blood red suit and a candy cane dangling capriciously from his lips.

He flung the door open, puzzled. 

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this: a smile that disarmed, eyes that raked, and fingers that met his, only to leave him breathless. 

 

—

 

“So, uh…,” the handsome man cleared his throat, twisting the candy between his fingers, “where’s everyone else?”

Lu Han bit back a laugh. His father had really done it. 

“You mean the other _strippers_? Why didn’t you arrive with your colleagues? You’re late.”

A moment of shock passed over the man’s features, but he recovered quickly. “Sorry sir,” he smiled crookedly, pressing the sharp end of his candy cane against gorgeous red lips. “I can compensate you.”

“Maybe,” Lu Han winked before turning away, innately pleased with how the man’s eyes followed his every movement. “Take off your shoes and follow me upstairs.”

His companion only grunted in response, kicking off his loafers and trailing after him. He didn’t flinch once at the sky-high ceiling or glittering chandeliers the way most strippers would. Odd, no? 

Oh, Mr. Oh.

 

—

 

He switched his phone off somewhere between the second and third floor. He knew Baekhyun would be angry at him later, but something in Lu Han didn’t want a third party between himself and his winsome new companion. 

Lu Han had been hoping to wear his companion out with the endless stairs. That would make things easier. That was why they hadn’t taken the elevator. It was unfortunate that it was Lu Han whose breaths came in small puffs when he finally stood outside his door, and not the charming man’s. 

He opened the door to his room, his floor, his _empty_ abode, and the man could barely utter the beginnings of confusion before Lu Han had him against the wall.

“What the—“

“How do you want me, Mr. Oh?” Lu Han purred, smile coy, and Oh Sehun cursed. 

 

—

 

“You think your future boss doesn’t know his employees?”

“But—“

“Remember the company party? A year ago. You think I wouldn’t notice you, Mr. Oh? Standing there, all tall and handsome and important… It’s funny, you didn’t even bother talking to me. You were so absorbed in the child you were carrying around— whose child did you steal? You should pay more attention. Watch your surroundings…

“So why did dad pick you? It was your age, wasn’t it? Did he think we would become bosom friends? Hannie and Hunnie, hm?”

“Boso— _what?_ ”

“Look here, buddy,” Lu Han snapped suddenly, tired of Sehun’s stuttering. “I’ve got a party to go to. I don’t have time for my father’s insanity. So you, you’re gonna stay here." 

“What makes you say that?” Sehun challenged. 

“‘Cause, Mr. Oh,” Lu Han beamed, pushing him down onto the ground, “you’re all tied up.”

 

—

 

Oh Sehun was bound in silk and promises. Promises and silk and the fact that Lu Han was waving Sehun’s cellphone in his own face. 

Sehun couldn’t believe he’d ever expected to get away with doing anything to the little brat, except then Lu Han crouched down and Sehun was forced to look into his golden eyes. 

Lu Han was too beautiful, too enthralling, and Sehun found his breath hitching. 

“So, Mr. Oh, why are you working on Christmas Eve?” Lu Han asked, sucking on the candy cane he’d stolen from Sehun’s mouth. 

“I’m a dirty atheist. Problem?” 

“Not at all. But are you an atheist or just angry?” Lu Han asked, toying with Sehun’s phone. “Passcode.”

“None of your business.”

“Wrong answer. Let me see your finger.” Lu Han yanked his thumb from where it was tangled in ribbons and pressed it onto the touch pad. He gave a sound of happiness when he was in, and Sehun heaved a sigh. He didn’t need a little kid going through his phone. There was sensitive information on there.

“Don’t worry,” Lu Han reassured him. “I’m only going to text dad.” 

“Are you telling him you’re holding me ransom?”

“That’s funny.” Lu Han’s fingers began moving over the screen. “‘ _Hi Mr. Lu. Surprisingly, Lu Han is up to no trouble at all! He’s with his friend, Baekhyun, and they’re watching a movie with some popcorn and soju—‘“_

“Soju?”

“If I’m not doing _something_ wrong, he’ll be suspicious again.”

 _Smart boy._  

“Sent!” Lu Han announced after a few moments, and then pocketed Sehun’s phone. “Now to wait for Baekhyun.”

They sat in silence, Lu Han staring at his own cellphone, and Sehun staring at Lu Han. He was even more stunning in reality, his fluttering lashes dark against his cheeks and his fingers lithe and graceful. But it was his neck Sehun couldn’t tear his eyes from. He was wearing a choker again and the diamonds twinkled him a hello as Lu Han’s eyes met his.

He seemed to understand, because his lips curled. “Exactly how old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Older than I thought…But still so young. What department do you work in?”

“Finance.”

Lu Han tutted. “So boring. I suppose you’re in it for the money, no?”

Sehun shrugged. He was, but also because he didn’t have to think when he did math; he didn't have to _feel_. The numbers were numbing. 

“I’m going to Yonsei,” Lu Han declared, throwing his head back and leaning on his palms. He eyed Sehun indolently. “Wanna know what I’m majoring in?”

“Uh…” Sehun tried to think, but there was Lu Han’s pretty collarbone and it was far too distracting. “Business?”

“No,” Lu Han scoffed. “Acting. Do you think I’m good for the movies?" 

Sehun cleared his throat before responding. “You’re, uh…you’re perfect.” He swallowed when a smile spread over the boy’s features. He couldn’t believe the thing he had for Lu Han’s smile. 

“See, but dad doesn’t think so. He says I’m only meant to take over the company.” He watched Sehun expectantly, twirling the sugary stick between his fingers. 

“You should do what you love.“

Lu Han narrowed his eyes. “And why aren’t you doing what you love?”

“Because…”  

 _“Because?”_ Lu Han prompted him on. “You could be a model.”

“Model?” Sehun smiled a fine smile. “You think I’m that attractive?”

Lu Han ignored his question. “You promised to compensate me, Mr. Oh.” He pulled the candy from his mouth with a pop.

“I thought I wasn’t that old,” Sehun teased. “Why am I still Mr. Oh?”

Lu Han pushed off of his palms, leaning forward instead, until Sehun could practically taste his sweet breath. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

“Do you think I could make you say Sehun?”

“Do it without your hands,” Lu Han challenged, before finally pressing his mouth against Sehun’s. 

Sehun struggled to hold in a moan as Lu Han kissed him. Nobody had tasted this good in months— in a year— ever.

Then someone rang the grand doorbell, Sehun’s lips were cold, and Lu Han was gone.

 

—

 

“Come see what I caught,” Lu Han exclaimed, triumphant, as he let his best friend into the house. Byun Baekhyun sauntered in like he owned the place. He was there way too often. 

“You’re all flushed,” Baekhyun observed. “ _Lu Han_.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Lu Han shoved him. “You’d have kissed him too." 

Baekhyun brushed past him, into the elevator. He fluffed his silver hair as they went up. “Can I have him?”

“You haven’t even seen him yet—“

“You’ve already got plans with that old guy, Minkyung.” 

“This is my dad’s spy, Baek.”

“That didn’t stop _you_.”

Lu Han shrugged. “If he says anything, I’ll have him fired.”

“And you can do the same for me,” Baekhyun asserted pompously before stepping out into Lu Han’s story. 

Sehun was still where Lu Han had left him, staring at his hands and subtly trying to free them. 

“Mr. Oh,” Lu Han addressed the older man. “I know how to tie a knot.”

Sehun didn’t even look embarrassed as he glanced up, giving the pair a wry smile. “So I've discovered. Who is this?”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun announced, all cheeky smiles and fluttering lashes. Lu Han was oddly annoyed. 

“Oh Sehun. I would offer you my hand, but…” He and Baekhyun laughed, then Baekhyun ran a hand through Sehun’s hair and Lu Han decided it was time to separate the two of them. 

“Baekkie,” he began tugging on his friend’s arm. “C’mon. We’ve got that thing to talk about.”

“What thing?” Baekhyun looked at him cluelessly.  

“That _thing_ ,” Lu Han hissed, shooting him daggers with his eyes. 

 

—

 

Oh Sehun sighed when the pair of boys disappeared in the next room. This was not how he’d expected to spend his night. He’d never really believed Lu Xiong about the strippers, but he’d at least counted on not being tied up in the corner of his son’s _floor_. 

At least he’d gotten kissed. But that had been interrupted too; granted, Byun Baekhyun was pretty, but not half as pretty as Lu Han, and he’d intervened on some serious business. 

A year ago, he was in a graveyard, sitting in front of a gravestone he’d thought too small to be real, eyes trained on words inscribed. 

Haneul hadn’t shared his last name. Adopted, his own surname had been Lee, but the papers were being processed when he’d gone. Then ‘Oh Haneul’ seemed like a sad, sick joke.

Lu Han reappeared and Sehun could breathe again. There was something about the boy; something so breathless that Sehun felt his lungs give way. Lu Han smiled at him, and they closed up again. 

“Baekkie’s fixing our ride.”

“You’re really leaving me here?” Sehun was going to miss his mouth. And he hated the thought of being alone on Haneul’s favorite night. 

“That’s what I had planned, but…” Lu Han crouched down in front of him. “You look kinda sad, Mr. Oh. I’ll take you with me.” 

“I’m not sad.”

“That’s okay. I’m sad too.” Lu Han patted his hair. “You have family, don’t you?”

Sehun cleared his throat to answer but Lu Han cut him off. 

“What about that boy? The little one?”

Sehun’s voice died in his throat. “Uh…”

“Doesn’t he like Christmas? He’s so young. I remember at his age—“

His voice faltered, and Sehun was glad, because he didn’t think he’d be able to listen to the rest of Lu Han’s sentence. 

Baekhyun called, and Lu Han, stubborn Lu Han, was gone again. 

 

—

 

Oh Sehun had beautiful hands. He had beautiful hands and beautiful eyes and he smelled like something warm. Lu Han couldn’t believe his father had sent Sehun of all people. He really was an old fool.

He couldn’t even resist taking Sehun with him, to his glamorous party. Sehun would fit right in, with his gorgeous face. And then Lu Han would take him for himself. Because he radiated something tragic and Lu Han loved power.

When his wrists were unbound, he ran his fingers through Lu Han’s hair and over his cheekbones. Between his lips. 

Lu Han loved being touched. When it was Sehun, he found it so hard to ignore the electricity, the chemistry, the magnetism. 

And Lu Han had never been interested in the physical sciences, but he swore when Sehun touched him, he was all the scientists in the world. All of them who couldn’t explain what exactly rushed inside of his veins as this stranger locked eyes with him. 

He was ambrosia to Lu Han’s nectar. 

 

—

 

Byun Baekhyun had always been a third wheel. 

He didn’t even bother breaking their kiss… Lu Han’s house and Lu Han’s toys. Byun Baekhyun and the leftovers that Lu Han grew bored with.  

Even Oh Sehun would become a leftover, with the things he couldn’t seem to utter and unfaltering charm. Baekhyun would have him too, but by then, he wouldn’t want Sehun. 

He wanted someone new. Someone not Park Chanyeol, who had been in love with him since the sixth grade. He’d tried Chanyeol. He was too kind, too soft and too giving. Baekhyun had watched Lu Han manipulate men of fifty; he was scared to do the same with Chanyeol. After all, you are who your friends are, no?

Byun Baekhyun supposed he’d take Lu Han’s Minkyung. The man had never appealed to him, but he had a feeling Lu Han would be busy with something new. 

That was him. Taking what Lu Han didn’t want. Taking what his mother didn’t need to give. And yet, he almost wished she’d call him then, screaming herself raw because of his _insolence_ , his _indolence_ , his _disgrace_. Only Chanyeol ever seemed to understand him. He’d give Baekhyun a smile and play with his silvery hair. Call him the moon.

When Baekhyun left, he didn’t expect a goodbye. He expected a hello from the boy at 12 Poppy Lane. His Chanyeol. 

 

—

 

He noticed. What could he have said? 

“Where’s your friend?” Oh Sehun murmured onto his shoulder. 

What could he have done? He shrugged. 

There was something like disapproval on Sehun’s face. Lu Han suddenly hated his age. 

He didn’t need to take shit from his dad’s employee. 

“Don’t worry, old man. I’ll call him on our way out.”

“Old man?” Sehun frowned. He was a dumb one. 

Lu Han dragged him out by the handcuffs. 

 

—

 

“You know what I do with all my dad’s other perverts?”

“Take them to parties?”

“I give them half of what they want,” Lu Han said, eyes gleaming. “They never go to work again.”

“Is that what you’re doing with me?” 

“I don’t know, Mr. Oh. It’s up to you.”

Sehun couldn’t decide if the boy acted half or double his age.

 

—

 

“Do you go to parties a lot, Mr. Oh?” Lu Han ran his hands down Sehun’s arms as the elder shrugged his suit jacket off. They were in someone’s coat room, where the blare of music was dulled to a series of inconsistent and passionate thuds.

“I used to, but not so much anymore,” Sehun admitted. 

Lu Han smiled his charming smile at him, and Sehun wondered when they’d get a private room. He was growing impatient.

“You can be my date,” Lu Han declared, taking him by the arm. 

“You were coming without one?” Sehun asked, surprised. Lu Han didn’t seem the type. 

“Nah, but he’ll understand.” Lu Han winked, which Sehun found ridiculous but cute. Ridiculously cute. “Now when you go back to work, _not a word._ You value your job, don’t you?”

“It’s hard to take threats from someone so pretty…” Sehun laughed as an array of confused emotion took over Lu Han’s features. “Don’t worry. Your father would murder me.”

Lu Han shrugged. “He only cares about his reputation.” 

“And what do you care about, boss Lu?”

Lu Han smiled, sweet and stunning.

 

—

 

Lu Han was an entertaining party guest. He talked to everyone, drank plenty, and clung to Sehun like his life depended on it. He showed Sehun off as his trophy, his prize, his treasure, and kissed him on the cheek like they were boyfriends. Sehun didn’t mind, especially not when he ended up drunk himself, and then everything was so hot. Burning hot.

And then Lu Han was so pretty. Fucking pretty. Sehun couldn’t even remember why he was sad, why he had ever cried, and why he wasn’t inside of Lu Han already. 

Lu Han tasted like bitter vodka and dulcet loss and Sehun loved hearing him moan. His voice was like music. He didn’t even seem to notice that they weren’t alone, that they were standing in the middle of a party, and Sehun wondered if Lu Han did this with other people too. If he threw himself at them and called them ‘mister’ and gave them kisses too endearing. 

The boy dragged him into some room upstairs, and it was a room with four walls. A ceiling, and Sehun remembered that his baby… That Haneul had a room too. And it was the most random thing, and Sehun knew. He knew it had been too long. That he was supposed to be collected and charismatic and sweep little Lu Han off his feet, but it was Lu Han, who was half a child himself, that sprung him to tears. There were Lu Han’s aura of tainted innocence and movements of need and a rawness so unique that suddenly Sehun’s polished coat of sureness was gone.

He wasn’t crying, but Lu Han’s arms were around his neck and he was worrying his sweater sleeves with dabs to Sehun’s cheeks. 

“Mr. Oh,” he whispered sadly. “You weren’t supposed to cry. You were supposed to fuck me.” 

“It’s the drinks,” Sehun responded, and he saw that there were pearls in Lu Han’s eyes too. “You don’t cry, baby. I’ll still fuck you.”

Lu Han bristled. “Everyone fucks me. You’ll fuck me too.”

“I won’t,” Sehun promised, confused, and Lu Han slumped against him, breathing unsteadily.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, fingertips digging into Sehun’s biceps. “Alcohol is makes you happy.”

“I don’t know.”

“You do,” Lu Han insisted. “But you won’t tell me, because you think I can’t understand. I’m only a child, right? I’m only so good as to give one fuck, or maybe two, or three. As long as they're all in bed.” His nails were imprinting themselves. 

“I would tell you if I could stand to hear it in words." 

“Say it,” Lu Han demanded, and he was so cruel. He was so cruel to Sehun, when they’d met mere hours ago. “I’m only a stranger. I’m only your assignment. Say it and you can fuck me and we’ll throw each other away. But tell me— God, someone tell me _something_.”

“Lu Han—“

“Sehun, please.”

There it was. 

Lu Han was half and double his age, and Sehun let him shatter his heart into pieces. Sehun let him cradle the shards and cut his own hands. Lu Han cried, but didn’t complain. Because Lu Han was half and double his age. 

 

—

 

It was that his kohl was waterproof. The kajal sizzled his honey into gold under Sehun’s gaze. Sehun’s kisses. They hurt. Sometimes they were so soft that Lu Han’s breath came in surprised wisps. Sometimes they tore the air from him so forcefully that he cried out. Lu Han wanted more. 

For the first time in three years, he wasn’t being fucked. He was being broken and made. Washed and painted. Molted and molded. 

Sehun whispered to him sometimes— broken statements that Lu Han barely ever made sense of. But he was curious. It wasn’t often that his conquests spoke to him in a language of not the greedy, but the yearning. Sehun didn’t treat him like a toy nor a god.

He was being asked what he liked, nuzzled and nibbled. Like Sehun meant it. Like Lu Han meant it.

And maybe he did.

 

—

 

“That’s a cute little choker you’ve got there,” Sehun commented, running a finger over his diamonds. 

“You’ve been eyeing it all night. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah? Maybe I want it.”

He said it and Lu Han laughed a little. Sehun would have it. Just like everybody else did.  And everyone thought it made them special. But it only ever made Lu Han special. 

Except, maybe this time… 

Lu Han would ask for it back. 

 

—

 

It was twelve. “Merry Christmas,” Sehun whispered into Lu Han’s hair. Lu Han stirred from his stupor. He had fallen drowsy so quickly after Sehun had finished with him. Sehun found it really cute. 

Lu Han gave him a surprisingly bright smile. “Merry Christmas, Hunnie." 

How had Mr. Oh turned into Hunnie? A Christmas miracle. 

“Hey, Hannie…”

“Yeah?”

“Whose house are we in?”

The boy shrugged, yawning. “I dunno.”

 

—

 

“I’ll take you home, okay?” Sehun stroked the boy’s hair and wondered if Lu Han did this to everyone: if he let them do something a little more than fucking and then hold him until he fell asleep.

“What? Nooo…” 

“No? Hannie.”

“Don’t make me go home,” Lu Han whined and Sehun sighed. He wasn’t comfortable laying in a stranger’s bed. “Please. What about your place?" 

“Mine…?” The thought was terrifying, but Sehun hadn’t really wanted to let Lu Han go. “Okay.”

“Really?” Lu Han perked up.  

“Your parents?”

Lu Han waved his phone around. “Not gonna be home.” His lower lip jutted out a little. 

Sehun wondered what it felt like to have disappointment for a habit. 

 _Some parents_. Sehun would never have done that to his Haneul. If God could just… 

God wasn’t real, right?

He smiled at Lu Han. “Good.”

 

—

 

“Whoa… This is all yours?” Lu Han bounced ahead of him, flinging his arms out. “I didn’t expect this.”

“Yeah,” Sehun watched him laugh. His home was nothing compared to Lu Han’s, really. He supposed it was quite impressive for a childless bachelor, though. “Mine and—“

Lu Han stilled as he faltered. 

“Make yourself at home,” Sehun was saying, but then Lu Han had glued himself to Sehun, arms draped over his shoulders and kisses dropped onto his face.

“It’s okay, Hunnie.”

It wasn’t okay, but Sehun let himself believe Lu Han for a moment, a minute, a millennia. 

 

—

 

Sehun sucked his bruises onto Lu Han’s collarbone and worked his way up. He nudged Lu Han’s choker with his nose. He wanted it off this time. So he pulled it off with his teeth, satisfied when it snapped. Lu Han breathed his name. 

He could have loved Lu Han then, with Lu Han’s mouth against his ear and his fingers digging into Sehun’s shoulders. His voice was melodic and Sehun would have liked to bleed under his touch. 

Lu Han had entered Sehun’s house, and suddenly it was home. 

He was merely a stranger, barely legal, and fairly bratty, yet Sehun felt like… like he could spend more than Christmas with Lu Han. He could spend the next Christmas with him too. 

And maybe, one day, he could celebrate again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this went a little off the rails, but I did try to end it nicely for both boys...  
> They both deserve a nice Christmas ♡
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! And if I didn't stay true enough to the prompt, I'm open to trying to write it again and posting as a second chapter...
> 
> Thank you so much, and happy holidays!


End file.
